Jaws and Tails
by Drakai
Summary: A challenge from Ninja Bat Master. Read and find out. NarutoxTenten.
1. Chapter 1

During the years from his promotion to Jounnin, Hoshigaki Kisame had never been defeated. And yet there he was, laying in a pool of his own blood, his sword, Samehada, by his side. Quite a predicament.

He had limped to this spot, leaving a bloody trail for anyone to follow. He was on his last breaths. Even with his monstrous chakra and healing capabilities, he knew he had hours to live at the very most. And the day had started out so good, too.

He woke up after a good night's sleep to what he thought was another day of evading that bastard Mizukage's Hunter-Nin. Maybe he'd get to meet with Zabuza today. He kinda missed the bastard.

He had a good breakfast, too. Sushi. A lot of it. His favorite. And, most importantly, no shark-fin soup in sight. How people could kill the poor, defencless sharks and turn them into soup, he would never know.

Then, about noon, just before lunch in fact, things started getting worse. Two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds and green fingernail-polish appeared. Pft, pansies. One had a slashed Iwa hitai-ate, and the other a Suna one.

They offered him a position in their organisation. The Akatsuki. They called it a safe haven for all Nuke-nin. He asked their goals, a little interested. Big mistake. Their goal was the collection of all the Biju, the Tailed Beasts. And what happened with the jinchuuriki, he asked.

Apparently, the extraction of the Beasts causes instant death for the jailors. At that, he sneared. Granted, he was known as the Monster of the Bloody Mist, but it was solely for his attitude in battle and towards enemies. When not fighting, he had a soft spot for kids, despite his gruff exterior. And the thought of helping someone kill them, especialy ones that've had even worse childhoods than him, who had grown up in a bloodline hating village looking as he did, made him sick to his stomach. He refused. Too bad the Akatsuki didn't take lightly to 'no' as an answer. The two members, who he had by that time identified as Deidara of the Hidden Rock and Sasori of the Red Sands, had attacked him.

He fought them off. After all, he was the best of Mist's Seven Swordsmen. They may have been two S-Class Nuke-Nin, but the abilities of his sword coupled with his massive chakra reserves that got him the name 'Non-Tailed Biju' were enough for him to defeat them. And his acelarated healing helped, too.

Now, not two full hours later, he was ambushed by the acursed organisation. Only this time, there were five of them. This could be a problem.

He managed to kill three of them, and was doing surprisingly well, until some plant... person... thing took a chunk out of his side. He used one of his mass destruction techniques to create a distraction, and fled the scene.

Which brings us to this moment. He had just finished writing his many techniques down on a scroll, and was in the process of sealing Samehada in said scroll. Once done, he used some of his still-seeping blood, and summoned one of his sharks.

"Ah, Kisame... What in the name of Fish-People happened to you?"

"Hey, Samiyaka. Sorry I didn't summon you in water, but as you can see, I'm a little short of it." he caughed. "Look, here's the deal. i'm dieing. In this scroll I have written all of my techniques, as well as sealed Samehada. I want you to give it to a kid that want's to become a Ninja. But not any kid. Someone who is as I was. Kind hearted and willing to protect his loved ones, but shunned by his village for something he had no control over." he started making hand-seals. "Goodby, my frined. Water Style: Fly Wave." He spat an oval of water that sent the shark flying to the nearest village. Konoha. Just moments after the shark was out of sight, a sword pearced his heart, killing him.

"Zetsu, destroy the evidence." A man said, whiping the blood off of his sword, his one visible red eye with three black comma swirling.

"Mmmmmm... **Lunch.**" the vine-man from before said, approaching the body of Kisame.

The shark landed in a pond in a clearing surrounded by tall trees. He sighed.

"I'm realy gonna miss Kisame." he squirmed around. "Man this water is itchy.' He poured his chakra into the pond. "Shark Style: Water Conversion." there were a few ripples indicating the techniques succes. "Now, to make sure that Kisame's last wich is fulfilled.

**My new storie. Actualy, it's a challenge from Ninja Bat Master, with a few details my style, so all credit for the original idea goes to him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran to his favorite forest clearing, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He held them in until he got to the pond. There, he fell on his knees and let them free-fall.

"Why, dammit, why! All I want to do is protect them and prove to them that I am not a demon. Yet they scorn me every chance they get. It's not fair." He shouted the last part. Little did he know that a shark was eyeing him from the pond, listening intently.

"I wish I could prove to them I am not weak, that I am worthy of their respect."

"What if I told you I can help you?" Naruto turned around to the voice and gasped when he saw a shark talking to him.

"Um, please don't eat me, Mr. Shark." The shark sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, brat, I'm not gonna eat you. My name is Samiyaka, and I am what is known as a summon. You know what a summon is, right." The kid nodded. "Now, my previous summoner, one Hoshigaki Kisame, was killed not too long ago. Before he died, he tasked me with finding someone worthy of inheriting his skills, summons and sword. I heard your little speech just now." The boy blushed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Tell me, are you training to be a ninja?" Nod "Very well then, I have chosen you…. Um, what's your name kid?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto of bearing the legacy of The Monster of the Hidden Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame. Do you accept?" The boy nodded again, and the shark unsealed the Samehada from the scroll. "Take the sword, and be ready for a jolt of pain." When the shark said a jolt, Naruto assumed it to be short. What he got was almost twenty minutes of blinding pain, after which he passed out.

He woke up half an hour later, rubbing his head and looking around. "Damn. Wait, why is everything smaller?" He wondered out loud, his voice now gruffer.

"It's you that's taller." Samiyaka said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "In order to fully wield the Samehada, the sword had to alter your genetic structure. You now look like Kisame's son." Naruto looked at his reflection in the pond. What he saw made him raise an eyebrow. He had blue skin, with gills on his neck. His hair changed from blond to dark blue, and it no longer spiked, but cascaded down his neck. He was a bit more muscled, but not too much, still maintaining a somewhat lean figure. Of course, his clothes were ripped in the process.

He looked to the sword, and notices it had changed as well. It was no longer a giant slab of metal covered with scales. The handle shrunk, and the blade completely transformed. It was now an o-katana, with a blue blade with darker blue lines over it. He raised an eyebrow again, but picked it up and swung it against one shoulder, in a familiar fashion to the shark.

"Now all that's left is to sign the contract. Here it is." The shark produced the contract from its mouth. "Sign with blood. Good. Well, see you when you summon me, boy." As he said that, Naruto walked towards the Leaf village. Before the shark poofed away, it looked over the name on the contract. It was Hoshigaki Naruto.

Nobody paid any mind to Naruto as he walked through the village. They were so used to ignoring him, that they actually stopped noticing him after a while. So, nobody saw his sudden transformation. He walked to a shop that was well hidden, it being only for shinobi.

"Hello Dustin." He called as he came in.

"Why, hello, Na…." He gasped as he turned around. "Naruto…is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Well, it's a rather interesting story. Goes a little something like this…." He retold the story to Dustin. "So, I'm gonna need new clothes before I go see the Hokage."

"Hmm….. I have just the thing. Follow me." He led him to the back, where the armors stood. "We keep the armors here because it's rare to find shinobi using them. But with your new strength, and you specializing as a swordsman….. This one." They stopped in front of a stand with dark blue armor that had wave patterns engraved in it. It was very light and maneuverable, but also very durable. "It's an alloy. A mixture of the hardest steal, and scales from a shark summon. I got it from a merchant from Mist. Try it on." Naruto did so, and was surprised to find that it fit him perfectly. "It will adjust itself as you grow… If you grow, that is. You're already over six feet tall and you're what, only thirteen." He snickered. "Just wait 'till Tenten sees you." Naruto blushed at this, which looked really strange on his blue skin. Tenten was the daughter of Dustin, and Naruto's classmate and secret crush. Or, rather, she was the only one who didn't notice.

"Yeah. Say hi to her when you see her. I've got to go now." Naruto paid for the armor and several pairs of dark blue boots, Anbu pants and shirts raging from black to white, and left.

The Hokage was busy with his paperwork, as usual, when the door opened and Naruto walked in. the Hokage did a double take at his look, and waited until Naruto explained the situation.

"So you see, I need a few months alone to sort out some stuff. How 'bout it?" Naruto noticed that he had been more brash and direct since the transformation.

The Hokage sighed. "Alright, alright, here's a training ground nobody uses. I'll see to it that food's sent every day, and clothes every month."

"Thanks a lot, old bugger. See ya." The Hokage sighed again when Naruto left. Then he wrote a message and sent it to Iruka. _I wonder how Tenten'll react. I swear the boy is the only one who's not noticing her crush on him. Then again, she's the only one who hasn't noticed his crush on her._ He snickered. _What a couple. Both as dense as rocks._


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto groaned as he popped his back. He exited the training ground after three months spent adjusting to his new body. Just in time, too, as the Gennin exam was supposed to start any minute, now. His sword, Samehada, was on his back. It had changed again during the three months, when Naruto found out that it devours the chakra of the user to adjust to the individual. (it's the buster blade from ff).

Tenten was sitting in the classroom, waiting for Iruka to come and give them the exam. She sighed quietly as she scanned the classroom. Still no Naruto. She hadn't seen her blond crush for three months.

"Ok, class, I'm happy to say that Naruto will be returning to school today after a three month absence to adjust to certain things." There was a knock on the door. "There he is now. Come in." Naruto opened the door dressed in his new armor. (.I decided to dress him like Cloud from FF Advent Children, except that his clothes are azure and his chest peace is made from azure scales. With little waves emblazoned. And instead of a wolf, it's a shark.)

"Yo." He raised his hand and grinned at them showing sharpened teeth. The girls' eyes were glued to his muscles, while the boys' were on his sword. He walked up to Tenten and grinned at her, a grin she missed seeing as how she was still staring at his muscles. "Yo, Buns, eyes up here." She blushed and locked his eyes with hers.

"Where have you been Naruto? She whispered to him as he sat down, ignoring Iruka who was explaining about the graduation test. He grinned again and leaned in, making her blush, explaining what happened three months ago. "So you changed your last name?"

"Out of all that, my name's the one thing you focus on?" he shook his head. Naruto and Tenten turned to the front of the class, where Iruka had just called Neji Hyuuga to the examination area. "Tell you what." She turned to him. "Make Kunoichi of the Year… and I'll take you out on a date tonight." She blushed as she fought the urge to squeal, but her expression soon turned to a smirk.

"Only if you make Rookie of the Year."

"Done." Naruto said as Iruka called his name. He entered the area to find Iruka and Kurenai sitting at a table. "Hey, Sensei, what do I have to do to make sure I'm Rookie of the year?" Iruka scratched his chin.

"Well, for now Neji is in the lead. He made five perfect clones, switched with a chair with a delay and made a perfect illusion. So you'll have to top that by at least a double to make sure you get the title."

"Then let's get crackin', my date's riding on this." He took out a bottle of water from a storage seal engraved on the right side of his armor and opened it, pouring the contents on the ground, getting raised eyebrows from Kurenai and Iruka. He then made one hand seal and called out _**"Water Style: Water Clone!"**_ Fifteen perfect clones rose from the puddle. Each of the clones then switched with something in the room, Naruto himself switching with Iruka, making the two Chunnin examiners go bug-eyed. He quickly followed that up with fifteen perfect illusions of different famous ninja, the figure of Hoshigaki Hisame predominant in the group. He then dispelled the clones and grinned at the two Chunnin

"I think it's safe to say that you'll be Rookie of the Year with that performance, but don't go celebrating just yet." Naruto nodded and took a headband with a long azure band, tying it around his forehead, letting the material wave behind him in the wind. He exited the room as Tenten was called, pinching her but when they passed each other, making her eep.

One hour later, Iruka came through the door that led to the back room with the last examinee. "Congratulations to all in this room, you are now Gennin of Konoha. Come by tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. to get sorted into teams. But first, the Rookie of the Year is… Hoshigaki Naruto, followed by Neji Hyuuga. The Kunoichi of the year is Higurashi Tenten, followed by Sayako Misawa. Good day to you all."

Naruto and Tenten stood next to the swing in front of the Ninja Academy. "So, the deal is met. Where's my date." Naruto grinned at her and leaned in.

"Be ready at 8 P.M. Dress formal" He kissed her cheek and left.

At five to eight that night we find Naruto dressed in a sea-blue male kimono in front of the Higurashi house/weapons shop. He nervously shifted from one foot to the other, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Tenten stood in front of her full-body mirror, nervously adjusting her gray strapless dress. She had chosen to let her hair down for the occasion, and put amethyst earring on, something she normally didn't wear. She adjusted her dress one more time, before hurrying downstairs.

She came down the stairs to find a sweating Naruto nodding quickly with a grinning Dustin in front of him.

"So, are we clear on that?"

"Crystal."

"Clear on what, dad?"

"Oh, nothing you have to concern yourself with, dear. Now you two go on and have fun. See you later." He closed the door in front of them, still grinning. Naruto stared at the door for a moment, quivering, before he shook his head and turned to Tenten.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled at her blush.

"And you look very elegant. Where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere special." Naruto took her hand in his and started walking. They stopped in front of the 'Sunken Leaf', the best seafood restaurant in town. "You don't have anything against seafood, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I love it." He grinned and nodded, opening the door for her.

"Good evening, how may I…. Oh hell you don't, get out of here demon." The waiter snarled at Naruto the moment he saw him, making Tenten frown and glare at him.

"Actually, it's monster now, and how did you know it was me, anyway?"

"Lord Danzo sent out pictures of your new looks to the civilian families so we could be on the lookout for your trickery, fox."

"I'm more affiliated with sharks now, then foxes." Naruto frowned at the man. "Call the manager. Now." He added a little KI when he saw the man didn't move.

"Naruto, come on, we can go to another place." He just shook his head and looked at the man that was running towards the door, the waiter behind him with a smug grin on his face. When the manager saw Naruto, he turned to the waiter and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Consider yourself fired." He then turned to Naruto and began apologizing profusely. Naruto just waived it off and the manager personally escorted them to the best table in the restaurant.

"What was all that about?" Tenten asked her date while glancing at the menu.

"Oh, I own the place."

"You what?"

"When I was training my new body during the three months, I went on bandit hunts a couple of times. Got a lot of money, so I decided to get me a little restaurant. A month after it opened it became a huge hit."

"So I guess that's the reason there's no shark fin soup on the menu?" Tenten giggled when Naruto gasped whipped a tear from his eye.

"How can anyone eat such a cute and defenseless being? You…. You don't like it, do you?" He looked at her with big, watery eyes, making her giggle even more, while shaking her head no. "Good. I don't think I could stand my girlfriend liking that monstrous meal."

"Girlfriend?" She asked blushing.

"If you want to." He grinned at her, though you could see a darker blue hue on his cheeks. Tenten let out a subtle squee before grinning.

"You're getting a special gift later." They ordered their meals, chatting contently.

The date flew by like a breeze for Tenten, and all too soon, she found herself on the doorstep of her house.

"Here." Naruto fished out a small box from his pocket, handing it to her. "I got you these. I hope you like them." She opened the box to find two pairs of shuriken shaped earrings. One silver, and one gold with a small chain, for more classy gatherings.

"I love them. And I told you you'd be getting a special gift." She grabbed him by the front of his kimono and kissed him on the lips. Naruto was a little surprised at her aggressiveness, but took no time in responding to the kiss.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her again and left for his house, leaving a giddy Tenten at the porch of her house and her grinning father with a camera on the second floor window.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, at the Ninja Academy, Naruto and Tenten were seated at the back, Tenten leaning on her new boyfriend, her arms wrapped around his neck. Nobody paid them much attention.

"Congratulations again to those that passed yesterday's tests, if even just barely." Iruka spoke when he and Kurenai entered the room. Most of the students chuckled, and Rock Lee, the Dead Last of the year, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Now you will be separated into teams of three Gennin per Jonnin instructor. Team One will consist of…" After eight teams of students Naruto knew nothing about, Iruka finally got to him. "Team Nine Hoshigaki Naruto, Higurashi Tenten and Rock Lee under Maito Gai." Naruto grinned and kissed Tenten on the lips, while she entangled her hands in her hair. "Your examiners will be here in an hour. Good luck to all of you."

"So, what now?"

"C'mon, let's go get lunch." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, but we're inviting him." He motioned to the teen with the big eyebrows that was seated a few rows in front of them. Tenten shrugged and the two approached.

"Ah, are you two my new youthful teammates." Rock Lee shouted as he jumped up. Tenten and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, something like that. C'mon chuckles, let's go get something to eat."

"Yosh! Let us exert our youthful…"

"Stop." Naruto growled, pointing at him. "No youthfulness. Understood?" Lee nodded and the three left to a nearby dango stand.

One hour later, Team Nine was back at the Academy, this time all three sitting together, when a very large green blur broke the door and entered the room.

"YOSH! I AM MAITO GAI THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA AND I WILL BE THE SENSEI FOR THE TEAM UNDER THE YOUTHFUL NUMBER OF NINE! WILL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS COME TO THE TERRACE!" He ran back out when he stopped screaming.

"Yosh! Gai-Sensei is very youthful, is he not my teammates." He shouted and ran out after their Sensei.

"Of course." Naruto groaned, slapping his face with his hand. "Why shouldn't we get him? I should've figured Lee met him before."

"Relax Naru-kun." Tenten giggled, dragging him through the door and to where Gai and Lee were sitting.

"YOSH! LET US…" Gai jumped up when the two appeared.

"Don't yell." Naruto growled.

"Sorry. Now then my youthful students let us introduce ourselves. My name is Maito Guy. I like training and the color green. I dislike unyouthful hip attitudes. My dream is to spread youthfulness through the village." He stood up at the last part, giving his team his patent 'good-guy pose', his teeth sparling. Naruto blinked and shared a bewildered look with his girlfriend. "Now who will express their youthfulness next?" He looked the three over with a big grin.

"Yosh! I will go next Gai-Sensei." Lee raised his hand, leaving it in the air when Gai nodded. "My name is Rock Lee. I like training, and I dislike people who ridicule others' dreams. My dream is to prove to others that I can be a great ninja without Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

"Yosh! And I will help you with your dream young Lee. You will go next my youthful student." Gai pointed to Naruto, who shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Name's Hoshigaki Naruto. I like Samehada." He motioned to his sword. "Training and Tenten. I dislike morons, idiots, and I especially hate people who eat shark fin soup." Tenten sweat dropped and tapped his shoulder soothingly. "My dream is to have a family and make a dead man proud."

"My turn. My name is Higurashi Tenten. I like pointy throwy things and Naruto-kun." She smiled sweetly, making Naruto sweat drop. "I dislike fangirls and anything that annoys Naruto-kun. My dream is to have a family and prove that Kunoichi can be deadly too." Gai nodded to himself and stood up.

"Yosh! Two things. First off, you two make a pretty good couple."

"Thank you." The both said at the same time.

"Second, meet tomorrow at the youthful time of five in the morning for your real Gennin test."

"_Real_ Gennin test?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. The test at the most youthful Academy is only preliminary. After all, 66.6% of participants drop out after their youthful Senseis given them their real tests. Remember my youthful students, five in the morning." He grinned again, giving them the 'good-guy pose', before flickering away. Lee whooped and ran to his home.

"Five A.M., huh?" Tenten raised her eyebrow, turning to Naruto.

"Yep. Our Sensei's wacked. You doing anything later?" Tenten giggled and grabbed his arm, dragging him out the door.

"Yes. Going on a date with you."

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
